Letters From (Not so) Far Away
by norse lurking wolf
Summary: Ini adalah surat-surat yang datang dari tanah yang (sebenarnya tak terlalu) jauh, yang bisa menghubungkan dua orang itu melalui cerita-cerita yang ada di dalamnya.


**Letters From (Not so) Far Away**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini****.**

* * *

Ini adalah surat-surat yang datang dari tanah yang (sebenarnya tak terlalu) jauh, yang bisa menghubungkan dua orang itu melalui cerita-cerita yang ada di dalamnya.

* * *

Lien sudah lama tak mendapat surat selain yang berhubungan dengan urusan negara, dan ketika mendapatkannya, itu adalah dari Jett.

Surat yang beralamat dari Perth itu sampai pada suatu siang di kantornya. Ada apa sehingga lelaki itu lebih memilih mengirim surat daripada menelepon? Ia yang kebetulan tengah istirahat untuk makan siang langsung saja membukanya.

Di dalam amplop itu, ada beberapa lembar kertas. Lien memutuskan untuk mengambil kertas yang penuh akan tulisan tangan khas Jett terlebih dahulu.

_H__ai, Lien! __A__ku mengirimkan ini untuk memberi kesan romantis, seperti yang pernah kaukatakan!_

_A__ku hanya ingin menceritakan betapa cerah langit musim gugur di North Dandalup Dam. __A__da banyak sekali yang bisa kulihat di sini! __B__intang-bintang tumpah-ruah di atas hamparan bimasakti, mereka terlihat sangat jelas dan dekat sampai-sampai aku seolah bisa menggapainya dan mengirimkannya untukmu—karena aku tahu di tengah kota cukup sulit melihatnya._

_Kautahu? A__ku __jadi __rindu pada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil kita soal perspektif. __S__aat kau melihat sungai yang romantis di bimasakti, aku akan selalu melihat emu yang sangat besar di sana. __W__alau kami juga punya mitologi soal sungai di bimasakti, tapi bagaimana pun juga, sosok emu itu akan selalu terlihat lebih jelas di mataku!_

_M__engingat itu semua, betapa ingin aku segera melihat pantulan langit cerah di matamu yang jernih! __J__adi kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan libur entah kapan, dan bergabung denganku di sini, di bawah langit yang selalu memayungi kita dengan kisah-kisahnya!_

_A__tau balas saja suratku ini dengan cerita soal langitmu—__a__tau soal hal-hal menarik yang mengisi hari-harimu di sana! __A__ku akan sangat senang mendengarkan—maksudku, membacanya!_

_S__alam hangat,_

_dari yang mengasihimu nun jauh di sini,_

_O__z_

Lima menit berlalu sejak Lien selesai membaca dan ia masih memegangi surat itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, tanpa sadar semu merah sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Jett benar-benar melakukan ini—sebuah permintaan yang diucapkannya pada pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan lalu.

Kemudian ia segera tersadar bahwa surat itu belum selesai. Masih ada catatan kecil di ujung kertas itu.

_p.s : Itu foto-foto yang kuambil saat berada di __N__orth __Da__ndalup __D__am. __M__ulai sekarang, mari bersepakat bahwa itu__adalah emu yang sedang berenang di sungai besar!_

Lien pun memeriksa foto-foto yang dimaksud Jett.

Foto pertama hanya menampilkan langit yang berwarna hitam keunguan, di mana bintang-bintang bertabur dengan 'emu' yang berlari di tengah-tengahnya. Setidaknya itulah yang akan dikatakan Jett soal foto itu—walau Lien masih melihatnya sebagai sungai.

Foto kedua menampilkan langit yang sama, namun diambil dari posisi yang menyorot tepian dam. Siluet pepohonan membentang dari ujung ke ujung lainnya.

Foto ketiga, yang terakhir, memuat wajah si pengirim surat dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar. Ia mengambil foto itu sendiri dengan dam sebagai latar belakang.

Foto-foto itu amat indah. Membuat Lien menghela napas, karena ingin sekali turut mengunjungi tempat itu bersama Jett dan melakukan banyak hal, seperti bertukar cerita-cerita sang langit.

Namun untuk saat ini, menulis balasan dari surat tersebut telah menjadi prioritas bagi Lien.

* * *

A/N

masyarakat aborigin melihat bima sakti sebagai emu yang menandakan berlangsungnya kegiatan dan upacara adat di musim tertentu. sementara masyarakat tiongkok melihat bima sakti sebagai sungai tempat bertemunya pasangan di mitologi mereka, yang bernama zhinü dan niulang, yang terjadi tiap hari ketujuh di bulan ketujuh setiap tahunnya.

ohya, fanfiksi ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari coldplay - postcards from far away yang begitu indah~


End file.
